Many types of medical devices are arranged with, connected to, or otherwise packaged with other devices prior to shipment to the end user. Optionally, individual devices or combinations of devices may need to be sterilized prior to shipment. In either case, and especially when both situations are present together, the packaging which contains the device(s) must maintain the arrangement and sterility, or both, of the contents of the package. Examples of packaging systems for medical devices include the following US patents, each of which is incorporated into this application by reference in its entirety: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,399 (Litzie et al.); 5,540,653 (Schock et al.); 5,163,554 (Lampropoulos et al.); and 4,850,954 (Charvin).